


Arousing the Spirit

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In meditation, Miroku discovers a weapon that will defeat Naraku. Set before he has joined Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arousing the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Arousing the Spirit  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG

Meditation seemed fruitless. He was too angry to concentrate. Miroku knew that it was a hindrance to fostering positive thinking. He didn't care. What purpose did it serve when it didn't change anything? His father would still be dead, and he'd still be cursed. Miroku would do better to seek vengeance for his family by eliminating Naraku. After all, it was the demon's fault for Miroku's predicament.

Miroku took a deep breath. Allowing his anger to dominate him would do no good. Besides, he didn't want to become a slave to it, either. Focusing on his breathing, Miroku cleared his mind. As he let his hatred flow out of him, he felt other emotions stir within. He'd spent far too long hiding from them, and now that he concentrated on them, they emerged from their slumber.

Now that anger no longer clouded his mind, his true reason for meditation became aroused. Miroku felt sadness, anxiety, awe, and even happiness. It was as if he'd been sleeping while angry. Most of all, Miroku felt the one feeling he wanted to cultivate the most. It was the true reason he'd followed his father and grandfather into the Buddhist order. Without it, Miroku felt certain that he'd be doomed to failure. While he meditated, he woke within himself his greatest weapon against Naraku: the feeling of compassion. Miroku knew that being compassionate would give him the strength anger never could. Realizing this, Miroku also felt hope rouse. With compassion, he had a chance.


End file.
